Angela Rizzoli, the matchmaker
by sweetytweety8
Summary: The title says it all. Angela wants to set up her daughter with Maura. Will she succeed with her mission as a matchmaker or will she fail completely? What exactly she has in mind to make things happen and would she make things better or worse? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I wasn't going to write anything new so soon (because I was going to take a break from writing) but then this idea occurred to me and I just couldn't let it go so I started writing it down. If you like the idea and if you have any interest, I will continue posting it. Just let me know what you think after reading it. **

Angela Rizzoli, the matchmaker

Chapter 1

_Angela's pov_

I have had enough! They were made for each other and yet they didn't even know it - they were blind. Clueless. I could see that Maura and Jane liked each other. Very much at that. They probably even loved each other without even realizing it. But it was so obvious for me. And it was so maddening that they were probably the only ones who couldn't see it. Maura and Jane were like yin and yang - a perfect couple, completing each other in every possible way. They needed each other. I could see the chemistry between them, how much they cared for each other, the love in their eyes. They were more than just regular friends - that was so obvious. Their relationship might even seem odd for the others because Maura and Jane aren't the normal type of friends and I knew the reason why. They were in love with each other but they didn't realize it.

Living in Maura's guest house had its advantages - I could see Maura and Jane really often. I could say that Jane practically lived in Maura's house too because she was always there and not because of me - that's for sure. I knew that they probably wouldn't last even one day without seeing each other. I was well aware of their true feelings and yet it seemed that they weren't. They have fallen into oblivion and I didn't know what to do about it. All I knew was that I just had to do something. Give them a little push towards the right direction. They needed my help desperately.

They were perfect for each other - they just had to see it. I knew my daughter very well - she wasn't a sharer and yet she shared everything with Maura. My Jane is quite a character and yet Maura is able to put up with her though sometimes, even I wonder how she manages to do it. Jane also hated yoga so much and yet that didn't stop her from doing yoga with Maura whenever she asked her. I could see that Jane was ready to do whatever Maura wanted her, no matter what. And Maura, too. They both were ready to do anything for each other, go any lengths, and if that's not true love then I don't know what is.

If they weren't in love with each other then they wouldn't be so protective of each other and get so, so jealous when it comes to other men. I could clearly see how jealous Jane gets when Maura goes out on a date with a man and also how jealous Maura gets when Jane mentions Casey. I just don't know why they still wasted their time, trying to find a perfect men when what they both needed was right in front of their eyes. They were more than best friends. They were made for each other. They were true soul mates.

I have a sharp eye and I could read all the signs, and see beyond their facades. I could see how happy Jane gets when she is with Maura and I knew that Maura loves spending her time with Jane too. I mean, sometimes they even argued like an old married couple. I had so many reasons to believe that Maura and Jane were made for each other. And this proved beyond a reasonable doubt that they loved each other so very much. They just had to confess it.

But first, they had to see it for themselves. And I had to do something to make them see it. I had to open their eyes and make them see that they would make a perfect couple. I had to make a plan. I didn't know how exactly just yet but I was determined to make them an item. What I needed was a perfect plan. Thought I didn't have any, for now, I was always prepared to take advantage of any situation that could help me get them together. And after I started with the mission I began taking advantage of any situation just to get them together, bring them even closer and finally open their eyes.

**AN: How do you like the beginning and the whole idea? Who's interested in more? Let me know what you think about it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews and interest in my new story, I really appreciate it. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think about it.**

Chapter 2

It was a movie night. Maura and Jane invited me to join them but I declined - I wanted to leave them alone. After all I wanted them to be alone since I still didn't have a plan how to get them together. At least not yet. But in the morning I saw a perfect opportunity so I took advantage while I could. The next morning I found them on the couch, still sleeping. Obviously they have fallen asleep on the couch after the movie or even during it - I didn't know for sure. They were sitting next to each other, shoulder to shoulder, hidden under the blanket and they looked so cute together. That was my cue. I knew I had to do something - I just couldn't resist it. I promised myself that I would take advantage of any created situation and that's what I indented to do. They were sleeping heavily so I decided to give it a try. I carefully pushed Jane to one side of the couch and Maura toward her, putting her head on Jane's shoulder. Then I placed Maura's hand on Jane's stomach and Jane's hand over Maura's shoulder. Then I looked at them - it seemed Jane was hugging Maura in her embrace. That was a perfect way to wake up.

They would probably wake up like that - hugging each other, thinking that they did it unconsciously. That could open their eyes. If they think that they can't stay away from each other even in their sleep, that could help them realize their hidden feelings. Or at least I hoped so. I had nothing more to do so I left them alone after that, waiting for them to wake up. My work was done and hopefully, it would work its magic really soon.

* * *

Jane felt the heat and only half-awake she tugged what she thought was the pillow closer to her body, holding it tightly with both hands. It felt really nice.

"Mmm," she hummed in appreciation, trying to continue her sleep.

Maura felt some movement underneath her and someone's soft embrace. Without much thinking she just hugged the body, nuzzling Jane's neck without even realizing it. But then she smelled a well known perfume and she opened her eyes to see what was going on. She looked up at Jane and wondered how they got in that particular position. The last time she remembered, they were both sitting next to each other and nothing more. And things could get really awkward for her if Jane finds out what she was thinking about when Jane was hugging her so tight - they were all good things that Jane, for nothing in the world, must find out about.

"Jane," she whispered her name quietly, trying to wake her up gently, without startling her. She couldn't move because Jane was holding her tightly so she just had to wake up her first. She had no other choice. And Jane probably didn't know that she was holding her so tightly. Perhaps she didn't realize it in her sleep.

"Mmm," Jane murmured and stretched out her hand in order to wake up. Then she opened her eyes and after feeling someone's body weight on her, she saw that Maura was actually lying on top of her. Though she liked being in that specific position and having Maura so close to her, she quickly let go of her, already missing the contact from her warm body. Maura moved away, taking the blanket and put it on the couch, away from both of them. For the first time in her life Jane was glad she wasn't a man because... well, it would become painfully obvious just how much she liked hugging Maura. But it was just in her sleep, it wasn't her fault that she liked having Maura so near.

"What happened?" Maura asked with quite voice, still sounding a bit sleepy.

"I don't know," Jane said, clearing her throat from the raspiness in her voice. "We must have fallen asleep on the couch."

Then they both got up, feeling awkward by the whole situation. They looked away from each other, Jane murmuring something under her breath before leaving for work.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The genre of the story will be humor/ romance as the majority of my stories for Rizzoli and Isles. I like writing humorous stories because I love making people laugh. I hope you like my story and have a good laugh or at least crack a smile. English isn't my native language so I hope you don't mind a few mistakes. Enjoy! And please, let me know what you think and do you want more. **

Chapter 3

I was desperate. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I needed another plan since my previous one didn't work out. There was still no sign of any improvement in their relationship. Jane and Maura were still blind. They needed a little push. Just a small one. Somehow I needed to make them think about it. That was the least I could do for them - make them see the opportunity to be a couple and not just friends. They needed to look at each other and see beyond their friendship. I quickly thought of something that could give them just a small push or maybe at least make them think about it. And since I didn't have anything better in my mind, I decided to go for it. I had only one thing in mind and even thought it wasn't my brightest idea, I decided to at least give it a try. It wouldn't hurt to try after all.

"Hey, girls. Have you listened to Katy Perry's song 'I kissed a girl'?" I asked Jane and Maura straightforwardly, out of the blue and they both nodded in confirmation, looking a bit surprised by my question even though they didn't say anything so I carried on.

"Do you like it?" I continued with my questions though I was trying to play it cool and not make things obvious.

"No," Jane exclaimed quickly without even thinking about it.

"Yes," Maura quickly answered my question at the same time as Jane, being in sync with her though her answer was different.

"Seriously?" Jane exclaimed, giving Maura a blaming look as she had done something wrong. "You like it?"

"Yes, I like it. It's catchy," Maura explained to Jane matter-of-factly.

"And have you... uhm... tried it?" I asked both of them, looking expectantly.

"Yes," Maura quickly answered without much thinking. Both Jane and I looked at her in shock. Jane was looking at Maura with certain curiosity and confusion.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Maura couldn't bear much longer our steady gazes.

"You have kissed a girl!?" Jane exclaimed, asking Maura with such a stern tone and squeaky voice, demanding to know the truth.

"What?" Maura seemed utterly surprised by Jane's statement. Something told me that she didn't understand my question very properly. "No. Of course not," she answered back at Jane.

"Then why did you say yes?" asked Jane, still being very persistent with her questions. She seemed agitated by Maura's answer.

"Well... your mother asked have we tried it. The song. And I answered her yes, I have tried listening to the song. And I happen to like it."

"She didn't meant that," Jane retorted shortly.

"No?" Maura asked and looked at me questionably.

"You know the title. I kissed a girl," Jane started explaining to Maura, sounding a bit annoyed at her. She wasn't very patient with her. "She simply asked you have you done it... and by it she meant kissed a girl."

"Ooh," Maura nodded understandingly. "I see..."

"Soo... Have you?" Jane asked Maura, looking at her expectantly. Poor thing, she didn't even remember that Maura already answered that question. Jane was probably really frustrated at that moment and couldn't think straight. I bet that for a few seconds she really thought that Maura have kissed a girl and she just went nuts about it.

"Have I what?" Maura asked, getting a bit confused again. It was funny to watch how Jane got so jealous and frustrated with Maura. Honestly, I could barely keep a straight face watching them together argue like that. Not that they were really arguing but Jane was pretty frustrated, her cheeks were red probably from indignation.

"Ughh! Have you kissed a girl?" Jane asked, exasperated by Maura. I couldn't miss the jealousy in her voice and her eagerness to know the truth.

"I already said no," Maura reminded her.

"Well... have you thought about it?" I asked both of them in the end. They needed to think about it. That was the least they could do. That was my aim after all. The mission was complete and after I said my question they both looked at me, looking a bit abashed.

"Ma!" Jane exclaimed and looked at me with such indignation.

"What?" I shrugged, smiling innocently at them. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about what it will feel like to kiss another girl... Or each other for instance," I added casually in the end.

They both looked so shocked when they heard what I said. And yet none of them answered my question. But I didn't expect an answer, I just wanted to make them think about it. After a few seconds of deadly silence things started getting pretty awkward. I needed to go.

"I think someone's calling me. Gotta go." I excused myself and quickly left them alone with their thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Just two reviews? I don't know what to think... Are you losing interest in my story? I hope you like the next chapter. Please read and write reviews for the new chapter, I'd really appreciate it. Let me know if you're still there and what do you think about my story so far? **

Chapter 4

I thought of a new plan. A strategy to make them open their eyes. Jealousy! That was the best option I could think of. Make them jealous of each other. That was my brilliant plan. All I had to do was make them jealous and tease them a little to make them see how much they cared for each other. And how much they loved each other. And that they could be more than just friends. That would show them! I knew it had to help them realize their true feelings for each other.

So first I talked with my daughter. When I saw Jane watching tv all alone in Maura's living room, I started with my plan by saying:

"You know how much you hate it when I try to set you up with someone?"

"Yeah," she nodded her head in agreement, watching the screen in front of her.

"I was thinking... maybe I should set Maura up with someone. I think she wouldn't mind it. What do you think?" I asked but Jane just shrugged nonchalantly, paying attention to the game she was watching on tv and not any to me. She was so absorbed from that game, her eyes were glued to the screen.

"You know your cousin Carlo? I think they might like each other," I suggested, waiting for her immediate reaction.

"What? That scheming douchebag!? Tell me you're joking," she exclaimed and looked at me when she heard me say that. "He's not good enough for Maura."

"Okay then. Who do you suggest?" I asked but she just shrugged nonchalantly again and continued watching the game, ignoring me completely.

She didn't react the way I expected. I had to think of something else and I had to think fast. I just had to get her attention back again. She got distracted by the tv and now she wasn't paying me any attention and I just didn't know what to do. But then it hit me.

"You know Jane, I was thinking... maybe I should date women."

That definitely caught her attention. Jane's jaw dropped to the floor and she just stood there dumfounded, looking at me with disbelieve like I had said the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Excuse me?" she managed to say, her eyes wide open in disbelieve.

"What do you think?" I asked her casually.

"You can't date a woman, Ma."

"Why not? I am currently single. And I am very open-minded person, you know."

"Since when?" she asked, surprised by my statement. I got her full attention now and I was glad I managed to do that in a matter of seconds.

"Jane, I didn't come out from the last century. I think it's normal. What do you think about two women dating?"

"It's fine by me," she shrugged nonchalantly and then she added, "as long as it's not you and another woman."

"But you're open to gay marriage and stuff like that?"

"I guess. I don't know, Ma. It's not like I am marrying a woman. And neither should you. Besides, where would you find a lesbian?"

"Well, I don't know... Do you know someone who is gay... or bisexual?"

"No. Not for you, I don't." Jane retorted quickly.

"What about Maura?" I asked, saying her name like it just came out of my mind.

"What about her?"

"Do you think she's a lesbian?" I asked, looking at Jane to see her reaction.

"Yeah. Judging from all the women she's been dating, she's definitely a lesbian."

"Maura has dated a woman?" I exclaimed, shocked to find out.

"Of course not, Ma! Don't be ridiculous. Just so you know, that was sarcasm. Don't tell me that now you're thinking to set Maura up with a woman."

"Maybe I should. That's a good idea. I suppose she'd be more open-minded than you."

"You can't do that, Ma. And besides, no woman would be good enough for Maura."

"And who do you think would be good enough for her then?" I asked and she shrugged again. Again with the shrugging!

"I don't know," she simply said.

"You?" I asked the question, making it seem as a joke but I raised my eyebrow questionably, waiting for an answer. I wanted to see her reaction at my statement.

"Gee, Ma. It's for the best if you don't set up anyone. Try not be so nosey all the time."

I noticed that Jane didn't answer my question, avoiding it completely but she got a bit tense. I planted the seed. My work with Jane was done.

After that I went and talked with Maura.

"Hey, Maura. I want to ask you something. Do you know how things are going between Jane and Casey? Do you think they will get back together when he comes back?"

"I don't know," answered Maura. "I think you should ask Jane, not me."

"I want your honest opinion about something... Do you think that Casey is good enough for Jane?"

"I don't know," she said, looking down at the floor, thinking about it. "Honestly... I think he isn't good for Jane... he doesn't deserve her. She will end up being hurt again."

"OK. Good to know. I want Jane to be happy and not get hurt by anyone," I said sincerely and Maura nodded her head understandingly.

"Me too," Maura agreed with me.

"And Casey, I just don't think he's meant for her... And plus, I always wanted a doctor in the family. You know, just like you."

She looked dumbfounded by my statement so I just walked away, leaving her to think about my words. I really gave her food for thought. Or at least I hoped so. I hoped she was good with hints and she would at least consider my words.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was still thinking about how to set up Maura and Jane. All of my plans completely failed. They were still best friends and nothing more than that. But things took unexpected turn when I met Giovanni. After the usual small talk he mentioned that Maura and Jane are batting for the other team, saying it with such a regret. And then he asked me if they were still together. I couldn't quite get what he meant with that statement so I asked him and he continued explaining to me:

"Maura and Jane, they are LLBFFs. You know, life-long best friends forever." Then he winked at me as that was supposed to mean something entirely different . They were best friends, I knew that.

"What do you mean?" I asked, intrigued.

"They are dating each other. As a couple. You know... they are lovers."

"Oh," I nodded but it took me a while to actually realize what he was saying. Seeing my shocked face, he said:

"Hey Mrs. Rizz, I thought you knew about that."

"Mmmh," I murmured, thinking about it.

Was that true? How come I didn't know anything about it!? I just didn't know what to think and should I believe Giovanni.

"Man, you should have seen how Jane was holding Maura," he continued talking, explaining to me. "She was being so protective over her like I was going to steal Maura from her or something. She didn't let go of Maura even for a second. I could see their love from kilometers. They had such a chemistry together. Oh man, I was blind not to see that. How could I miss it... Jane had her hands on Maura's waste and called her babe all the time..."

"All right. That's enough," I interrupted him. "No need to draw a picture."

I didn't want to listen to him anymore. Maura and Jane had a lot to explain. I quickly said goodbye to Giovanni and went home. As fast as possible. I just needed an explanation.

"Jane? Maura?" I entered in the house, seeking them. "Girls, are you here?" I called them and they appeared in the living room after a few seconds.

"You wouldn't believe who I just met!" I said, looking at both of them. They were standing next to each other, being in front of me.

"Who?" asked Jane.

"Giovanni."

After I mentioned his name they both looked at each other nervously.

"What's with the staring?" I asked them, playing it clueless.

"Nothing." They both looked away from each other instantly, trying to play it cool.

"Did you talk to him? What did he say?" Jane bombarded me with her questions.

"Oh, nothing. Just the usual. You know, he asked me to bring him some of my cookies. He also says hi to both of you. And of course... what did he say exactly?" I pretended to be thinking, stroking my chin as if I was trying to remember his exact words while they were both looking at me expectantly, holding their breaths. "Oh, yeah. That you two you're batting for the other team, as he put it. Care to explain?"

"That is an idiom," Maura quickly started explaining to me, matter-of-factly. "Batting for the other team means that you are g-"

"Maura!" Jane stopped her by poking her in the ribs with her elbow.

"He said that you two are lovers," I repeated again, using another word so Maura could understand what I mean. "Imagine my surprise when I heard that. He thinks you are dating. Is it true?"

"Noo," Jane answered quickly but at the same time Maura said "Yes."

"Yes?" I asked with disbelieve. I didn't expect they would confirm even if it was true.

"Yes. He thinks that Jane and I are lovers," explained Maura.

"There's a perfect explanation," Jane started explaining before Maura could say anything else. "You know Maura," Jane pointed at her nervously as I haven't met Maura before. "Sh-she... She wanted to get rid of him so we just told him a small, tiny little lie... that ... err... we are a couple... so he would leave us alone. Or Maura, I mean. He would leave Maura alone." Jane explained nervously as quickly as possible, stuttering her words.

"And why didn't you just say that Maura already has a boyfriend?"

"Because... it was much easier this way," Jane answered, biting her lip nervously. "What is that? Interrogation!?"

"So you are not a couple?" I asked again to make sure they were telling the truth.

"No," they both answered in sync. They seemed sincere. I knew Jane was telling the truth thought it sounded a bit unreal.

"Well... have you considered it?" I asked and they looked at each other as they were mulling over that thought for a minute but then they quickly turned away, both of them blushing.

"Noo," answered Maura, sounding defensive.

"Nope," said Jane, looking around the room nervously. Then they started walking up and down the living room. That was my cue to leave them alone. Even if that was true and they haven't thought about dating each other, at least now they were thinking about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: The new chapter is here! I hope you have fun while reading it. Let me know what you think after you read it. And just have in mind that English isn't my native language. Thank you in advance for your reviews, I'd really like to know your opinion about the chapter. **

Chapter 6

I had another plan in my mind. I think this one was way better than my previous attempts to open their eyes. It was brilliant! How could I not think of that earlier!? Romantic dinner! That was the plan to get Maura and Jane together. It was so obvious and yet I didn't think of it earlier.

Of course when I told them both about it, I didn't tell them right away. I didn't go into any specific details about the dinner. I just told Maura and Jane that tonight we are all having dinner and little did they know it was going to be just the two of them. I warned them to come home earlier after work because I wanted them to be more relaxed. And I also told Jane to put on a dress, leaving any details out of the picture. She knew well enough not to argue with her mother so she didn't even ask why.

Then I started cooking for the special night. I spent the whole afternoon making dinner for them. A very special dinner. First, I had to google for aphrodisiac foods and see what to make them for dinner. Something that will boost their libido and make them hungry but not for food. I made the menu and after that I went shopping. Then I started cooking when I got back. I cooked them oysters for appetizer, I put some hot chilies in the main dish to spice things up between them and for dessert - chocolate cake since chocolate is number one aphrodisiac that I know about. Then I needed to set up the mood - I put some candles around the table and turned the lights off to create a romantic mood. And I have also prepared a few special songs for them. Then I looked around the room - everything was ready and it seemed fine.

When Maura got home, I warned her not to go in the kitchen and she just gave me a weird look and went to her room without further questions. Maybe she was too tired from work or didn't want to argue. And when Jane arrived, ringing at the doorbell, I told Maura to see who was that. After she opened the door for Jane I went near them to let them know about my surprising dinner.

"I have a surprise for both of you," I told them when Jane finally entered in Maura's house. "I made you dinner. Everything is ready, waiting for you in the kitchen. There's a chocolate cake in the fridge. Oh, and I prepared you some music for a good mood. You can turn the player on when you feel like it. I will be out of your hair now. Enjoy." I was in a hurry to leave them so they wouldn't question me.

"Ma, where are you going? Aren't you staying for dinner?" Jane asked, surprised.

"No. I have other plans," l quickly lied. I planned to leave them all alone.

I exited the room, leaving them alone without further explanation. I hoped my plan would work. The romantic mood will work its magic and Maura and Jane will finally realize their true feelings. Maybe later I would go and check on them, see how things are going. Hopefully when I get back they'll be together. Kissing. But nothing more than that. Or at least I hoped so. I shuddered at the thought of them going any further than just kissing but then I had to remind myself that it was my aim to get them together. That was the plan after all. I just didn't need to think about what happens next, after my aim is completed.

* * *

"Why it's so dark in here?" asked Jane, looking around the room after they both went in the kitchen. "Is the power out?"

"I suppose Angela just wanted to create a mood," Maura told Jane.

"A mood for what? Ghost stories?" Jane retorted.

Maura laughed at Jane's silly joke. Then she noticed something.

"Jane, why are you wearing a dress?" Maura asked, scanning Jane's body from head to toe though she couldn't see that clearly with the dimmed light in the room.

"Ma told me to put on a dress. She made me wear it. I thought we are going out or something. She didn't clarify," Jane answered her question while she pulled a chair for herself and sat down on the table.

"All right, you can turn the lights on. I almost pushed a candle. I don't want to burn down the house. Besides, I want to see my food when I am eating it. That's what electricity is for. What was Ma thinking?"

Maura turned the lights on by her request as Jane blew out the candles on the table, waiting for Maura to sit down so they could begin.

"Do you want to play some music? Your mother said she has prepared us something special. And I wonder what it is..." Maura suggested.

"Okay," Jane agreed and Maura turned the player on and the song started playing immediately.

"Oh my God! Is that Justify my love!?" Jane exclaimed, petrified from her mother's choice of a song.

"Ooh, I love that song!" Maura exclaimed happily, swaying her hips to the rhythm but when she saw the way Jane was watching at her she immediately stopped.

"If that's the first song, then I don't wanna listen to the rest of them," Jane warned Maura. "But I wonder what's next... Barry White?" she said and snorted at that thought.

"Do you want to find out?" Maura asked, ready to play the next song for Jane.

"Not if you start dancing again."

"What? Dancing is very healthy and pleasant activity. And it could help you boost your appetite," Maura stated, matter-of-factly.

"I don't need a boost. I am already famished," Jane said, taking a fork, ready to start eating, but still waiting impatiently for Maura to join her.

Maura didn't listen to Jane and played the next song. She was curious to find out. When it began Jane dropped her fork on the table.

"Is that Hot Stuff?" Jane exclaimed. She just couldn't believe her ears and her mother's taste in music.

"Interesting choice," Maura muttered to herself.

"You think!?"

"Okay, let's play a game called try to guess the next song. What do you think?" Maura suggested, waiting for Jane to take a guess for the next one.

"No," Jane cut her off abruptly.

"Oh come on, Jane. Just name a song," Maura begged.

"Do you wanna fuck."

"Excuse me?" Maura turned to Jane and looked at her as Jane just had made a lewd suggestion at her.

Jane didn't think things through and she just named the first song that crossed her mind in order to make a joke but when the words came out of her mouth she realized the way they might have sounded. But who can blame her for her dirty mind when Maura was looking so sexy with that dress. Not that she wasn't thinking about it, she just had to keep it for herself.

"The song, Maura. I was guessing the song," she clarified, feeling a bit awkward.

"Oh," Maura nodded understandingly. "Okay. Let's see." She quickly played the next song.

"It's Barry White," Jane stated after hearing the beginning of the song. "I was close enough."

"Do you want to take a guess again for the next song?"

"All right, that's it! No more music tonight," Jane said, feeling exasperated. "Let's just eat, Maura. I am starving," she whined.

Maura stopped the music and finally sat next to Jane.

"What is that?" asked Jane, looking at the food on the table with curiosity.

"Oysters," Maura answered, matter-of-factly.

"Eww. They look gross, Maura. You can have mine too if you want. I will eat something else. Didn't Ma say that there's a cake in the fridge? I can skip straight to dessert."

"No, Jane. You have to eat something first."

"Well, maybe this other dish. It looks better than the oysters."

"Mmm. These oysters are delicious, Jane. You should definitely try them." Maura exclaimed after she tried one.

"Maura, this looks like a snot. How do you even eat it?" Jane asked, grossed out by the view of the oysters.

"That's because you haven't tasted it," Maura retorted.

"For nothing in the world would I taste it. If it looks like a snot, then most probably it will taste like a snot."

"Did you know that they are pretty expensive?"

"Who would pay for that!?" Jane exclaimed, pointing at the plate filled oysters with certain indignation. "Don't answer that. Apparently my mother."

"Come on, Jane. Would it kill you if you taste one?"

"Most probably yes, Maura."

"All right then. You're impossible, Jane. Eat your cake if you like," Maura answered back at Jane.

"A fun fact. Did you know that oysters are ap-" Maura started saying but she stopped abruptly, deciding against it. She was going to say that oysters are aphrodisiac but she thought it would be for the best if she kept that for herself. It was hard enough watching Jane wearing that sexy dress without mentioning aphrodisiacs. And Jane wearing a dress - that was a rare view.

"What?" Jane asked, intrigued by whatever Maura was going to say.

"Never mind," Maura waved her hand dismissively and then they both started eating the main dish in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Dear readers, the new chapter is ready, it's a bit longer than the others and I really hope you like it! Please, let me know what you think about it. I wish you'd be more specific about what you like and don't like, any criticism or whatever you have to say. Have fun reading it! **

Chapter 7

It was hopeless. I couldn't do anything about it. It was like they just refused to see the truth. Maura and Jane were blind and the dinner didn't do anything. The romantic dinner apparently wasn't enough. Just when I decided to see how things were going between them, I saw Jane leaving the house. It was still early so I guess nothing had happened between them. And I really didn't know what to do. Not anymore.

To set up Maura and Jane together turned out to be a mission impossible. I needed some help. I knew what I needed was a fellow who would help me with my mission to get Maura and Jane together. Or perhaps two fellows. My sons. They were perfect for the task. When I told them about it, they were willing to help me out. They even got excited about it and after that we were able to think together as a team. Our mission was clear - to set up Jane and Maura. We just needed a good plan to make things happen.

"You know, I think that they just don't realize their true feelings," I explained to my sons. "They just need a little push, that's all. I think if we manage somehow to make them kiss, that would open their eyes. But how can we make them do it? I can't just tell them: 'You have to kiss, now.' No, I just can't do that. So we need a plan. How to make them kiss?"

Then the three of us started thinking for a plan. After a while Frankie exclaimed:

"I got it!"

Tommy and I both looked at him. He quickly shared the plan with us.

"I don't think that Jane will agree to this," Tommy said in the end after hearing Frankie's plan. But we had nothing better. We couldn't think of anything else so we decided to stick to Frankie's plan. We had no other choice. Since we couldn't think of anything else, we decided to go for it and give it a try. It wouldn't hurt to try, would it? At the end we just smoothed some small details about it and we got ready to act.

We gathered at Maura's house for dinner. Jane, her brothers, Maura and I were having dinner together. After we finished with our dinner, I started washing the dishes and spying on them as well. The mission was about to begin. I didn't have any part in it besides spying on them and making sure everything goes smoothly.

"Let's play something," Frankie suggested, looking at the others. "We don't have anything else to do so let's play a game."

"Oooh, yes. Let's play," Maura agreed enthusiastically, seeming pretty excited about it.

"Okay," Jane said with her usual I-don't-like- anything demeanor. "What game?"

"Let's play spin the bottle," Frankie suggested after some thinking.

"You want to play spin the bottle? Are you turning nine again?" Jane retorted with a snort in the end.

"Noo," Frankie answered loudly in spite of his sister. Then he moved closer to Jane, whispering "Come on, please, agree" in her ear.

"Why?" she asked him quietly.

"Because I... I want to kiss Maura," he confessed in her ear.

"What?" Jane exclaimed a bit too loudly. "Over my dead body!"

"What's over your dead body?" Maura asked, going near them to see what was happening and were they going to play or not.

"Nothing," they both answered her in sync.

"Are we playing or what?" asked Tommy and looked expectantly at Jane.

"Yes," Maura agreed once again.

"No," Jane refused to play. "I am not playing some stupid game. And neither should you, Maura," she warned her.

"But I want to play," Maura said, looking at Jane. "Come on, Jane. Please. Please, let's play spin the bottle," she begged her, making faces at her, trying to convince her. "I haven't played it as a teenager and I really wish I could try it now."

"Ughh!" Jane exclaimed, exasperated. "All right."

She obviously couldn't say no to Maura.

The four of them sat in a circle. Frankie was first. He started spinning the bottle and it stopped after a few seconds, pointing at Jane.

"You two have to kiss," Tommy nagged with them, mockingly.

"Ughh. This is so lame," Jane was complaining per usual. Since Frankie had to kiss Jane, he leaned closer and kissed his sister on the cheek.

"Jane, now it's your turn to spin the bottle." Frankie said after that.

Jane started spinning the bottle a bit half-heartedly when Frankie exclaimed:

"Oh my God! Look at that!" He was pointing at the window so both Maura and Jane immediately turned round, looking at the direction where his finger was pointing, curious to find out what was going on there. Meanwhile Tommy positioned the bottle to point at Maura without being noticed by the others.

"What?" asked Jane, looking at Frankie, giving him one of her death glares after she didn't see anything interesting, just the window.

"Oh, I thought someone passed by but I was wrong," Frankie told her and Jane sighed with annoyance.

"Hey, look at that," Tommy said, pointing at the bottle. "You have to kiss Maura."

Jane rolled her eyes in annoyance then without saying anything, she leaned over and kissed Maura on the cheek.

"Hey, that's not fair," Tommy exclaimed. "You have to kiss her on the mouth."

"Yeah," Frankie confirmed. "These are the rules of the game. If she is not a relative, you have to kiss on the mouth," Frankie explained for both of them.

"But this is Maura... She's family. She's like... she's my sister," Jane said nervously.

"And yet from another mister," Frankie answered back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jane asked, looking at him sullenly.

"It means a kiss on the mouth," Frankie told her. "Maura, you don't want to break the rules of the game, do you?"

"No," Maura quickly answered without hesitation. "Of course not."

Seeing that there was no way out, Jane leaned over Maura again and kissed her. On the mouth. At first she just brushed her lips with Maura's, kissing her lightly on the mouth because she had to. But then she deepened the kiss, getting more persistent, kissing her with desire.

Then Jane moved back to her place, looking around nervously as she had forgotten that there were other people in the room, seeming a bit confused.

"This is dumb. I don't wanna play anymore," Jane said, getting up and then she exited the room, going to Maura's room since she wanted to be all alone, leaving the rest of them just like that. Without any explanation. But she seemed rather sullen on her way out. She left so quickly that her brothers just didn't know what happened.

"Maura, you should go and check on her," Frankie said to Maura.

She didn't need another word. Maura rose up and followed Jane inside her room to check on her. She seemed really concerned about Jane.

* * *

"Jane, are you all right?" Maura asked after entering the room, feeling a bit confused over Jane's abrupt leaving. "What happened?"

"Yeah. I am peachy," Jane answered per usual.

"Why did you come here then?" asked Maura, wondering what was happening with her best friend and why she was acting so weird.

"I don't want to play that silly game anymore. I am not five," Jane declared sullenly, looking away from Maura.

"And yet you're acting like it," Maura pointed out. "You seem upset about something. And I am just wondering..."

"Well, I am not!" Jane said angrily, a bit offended by Maura's comment.

"What's going on with you? Was it because of me? Did I do something wrong? Or was it because of the kiss?" Maura asked, getting annoyed by Jane's hostile behavior.

"What's going on with you!?" Jane blamed back and started impersonating Maura in a mocking and very offensive demeanor by saying: "Oh, come on, Jane. Let's play that stupid game. Let's play spin the bottle. Ohh, and I am Maura Isles and I never break the rules so just kiss me, Jane. These are the rules, Jane. You have to kiss me on the mouth." Her tone was mocking but her voice was shaking, filled with anger and frustration.

"Yeah! Like I was dying to kiss you..." Maura exclaimed, matching Jane's anger. She felt hurt by Jane's words and the way she mocked her. "In front of your whole family," she continued. "In front of your brothers and especially your mother who was constantly watching at us."

"Oh, yeah? Well, at least I didn't stay like a statue just like you did when I kissed you!"

"I did not stay like a statue!" Maura stated, getting closer to Jane, filled with frustration. "And what did you expect me to do? Make out with you in front of everybody so you can feel better?"

"You did stay like a statue," Jane blamed her once again. "It was like I was kissing a rock. You know, cold, distant. You didn't even flinch, Maura. You're an iceberg!"

"Oh so now I am an iceberg! Rock or an iceberg? You have to choose one!"

"Ugghhh!" Jane groaned loudly, rolling her eyes with annoyance and frustration.

"And I thought that I am your sister. You said it yourself," Maura continued.

"Whatever!" Jane raised her hands, exasperated. She wanted to leave the room but Maura blocked her way so she just stood there, looking sullenly at Maura.

"Is this what you call cold?" Maura asked and pounced on Jane so abruptly without any warning. She kissed her lips so passionately, in spite of her. The kiss was out of spite, to show Jane that she was wrong. The raw passion that Maura poured into her kisses were just to teach Jane a lesson. She was not cold as an iceberg! The kiss lacked love or care - it contained just spitefulness. And frustration.

* * *

_In the meantime _

After they both went in Maura's room I stopped pretending to be washing the dishes and went near Tommy and Frankie to ask them what's going on.

"I think we should hear what they are talking about," I said, going closer to the door as my sons followed me. "What do you think they are saying?" I whispered at them because I couldn't hear anything through the closed door.

"Oooh," Frankie exclaimed, eavesdropping. "I think I heard something. It's Jane's voice. She is saying that... wait... mother shouldn't be so nosey."

"Really?" I asked but then he laughed and I realized he was joking so I punched him.

"Oouch."

"Wait, stop talking... I think I hear something. For real." Tommy said and we both looked at him with curiosity. "What's that?" he asked, listening intently through the closed door. "A zipper. Maura's dress coming off. I think they are making out. Can you hear their moaning?"

"What?" I asked, surprised. "I can't hear anything."

But then they both laughed at me and I realized once again that it was a joke. A very bad one at that.

"All right. Come over here and stop spying on them," I called my sons and we moved away from the door. They followed me and we sat on the couch, waiting. Not very patiently because I was wondering what was going on inside that room.

"What's taking them so long?" I wondered. "Do you think they are making up?"

"Out," Tommy said and I couldn't get what he meant with it because they obviously weren't out as he said.

"They are making out."

"Would you cut it off already?" I scolded him.

"No. I think Tommy is right," Frankie retorted. "They haven't come back yet. What if they are having sex right now? After that passionate kiss... Huh, no wonder..."

"You two," I pointed at them, "zip it!" I said angrily.

Their words actually made me think about it. Sure, I want Maura and Jane to be together as a couple but that was too much. I didn't even want to imagine them being intimate, and what they could be doing in the room all alone. And after my sons' suggestion, it started bothering me. Could they really do that? If that kiss finally opened their eyes as I hoped, then it was a possibility. Was it possible? I didn't want to take any chances so I decided to check for myself. I rushed through the door, calling Jane's name when I opened it to announce my appearance. In front of my eyes appeared a look that I would probably never forget: Jane pinned to the wall by Maura, both kissing passionately. Of course when they heard my voice they pulled apart in a matter of seconds, pretending that nothing had happened. But I could see Mura's lipstick on Jane's lips and her redden lips from all the kissing. They couldn't fool anyone so I didn't know why they even tried. And yet for some reason they both looked a bit angry. Even frustrated. Probably at me for bursting like that in the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I hope you are still interested in my story. Here's the new chapter.**

Chapter 8

It has been a few days after the kiss. When I saw Maura and Jane kissing each other with such passion I thought they made things right. That they finally saw they were made for each other. I thought that the kiss finally opened their eyes just as I hoped. But I couldn't be more wrong. It turned out they were fighting and they haven't stopped arguing since then. The kiss meant nothing, as Jane said to me. Maura was angry at Jane too. It turned out I only made things worse. They started fighting since then and it seemed they weren't going to stop any time soon. And I had no idea what to do anymore and how to help them make things right. Or at least make things the way they were before.

I wished I could go back and maybe do nothing about it, already regretting that I tried so hard to set them up. Now I made things worse. They argued really bad. They were both so frustrated ever since that game. I had no idea what happened and why they acted that way. I really wanted to find out, I even asked Jane several times, trying different approaches with her but she never said a thing. She didn't want to talk and refused to tell me what was going on between her and Maura. So I couldn't understand what have happened between them and most importantly - why they were fighting. And it's not like I haven't tried to make up their quarrel. But they were both stubborn and never gave anything away. But I haven't stopped trying since then. And I am still doing the best I can.

After work I told Jane to come by at Maura's house. I hoped that when Jane sees Maura in the house, they will finally call truce. It has been a few days so it had to end at some point. If they get together and talk, they will go back to the point they were before. Or at least I hoped so.

When Jane rang at the doorbell, I sent Maura to see who is it since I was busy doing something with Frankie. Actually I wasn't but I told her that lie to make her go and see Jane. To make Maura talk with her.

"Why are you here?" Maura asked Jane after opening the door for her, and seeing her standing at the threshold.

"I am here to see my mother, not you. She lives here. Remember?"

"Ugh! Whatever!" Maura answered back and moved away from the door so Jane could enter.

After Maura opened the door I heard them arguing per usual. I couldn't hear them clearly but they were bickering about something, I could tell.

"Did you hear that? They are fighting again," I told Frankie who was sitting next to me on the couch.

"You should have seen them at work. They were bickering the whole time."

"I think that we only made things worse. Now they can't stand each other. I think that they probably hate each other. Or it seems that way."

"Angela, it's for you." I heard Maura yelling through the door, calling me. She already sounded annoyed and she have barely talked with Jane.

"You know what they say, the line between love and hate is really thin." Frankie whispered quietly before Jane and Maura both entered in the living room. They both looked really annoyed, holding back their anger but I could see it in their eyes.

"I'll accompany Frankie to the door," I said, finding myself an excuse to leave them alone once again and get out of there as fast as possible. Showing Frankie out was just a pretext. I hated seeing Maura and Jane argue like that. I couldn't do anything about it and I felt really helpless. They were still fighting. They needed to work things out. I hoped my absence would help them with that. They just needed to talk.

"What are you doing?" Maura asked, looking at Jane expectantly like she expected her to do something than just stand there silently. Jane looked pretty bored.

"Can't you see? I am waiting for my mother," Jane retorted, being very hostile per usual.

"Why won't you follow her and talk to her... for whatever you have to talk?"

"Nope," Jane answered back at Maura, sat on the couch, crossing her hands in front of her. "I'd rather wait here."

"And I'd rather you wait outside for your mother," Maura said, irritated, and she sat down on the other end of the couch. "I am kind of busy right now."

"No. I don't mind," Jane said, taking the tv remote to watch something.

"But I do mind," Maura said, taking the remote from Jane's hands.

"Maura! Really?" she said after Maura took the remote and put it back on the table.

"Really!" Maura answered back at Jane. "Don't you have television in your house? And did you know that you could use it and actually watch there?"

"Really? Gee, I had no idea!" Jane answered back sarcastically. "And did you know that when someone kisses you, you have to kiss him back? It's something like a rule. I read it in a magazine. That's what polite people would do."

"Oh really!?" Maura exclaimed, not believing a word Jane said. She just drove her crazy with her comments. "And in which magazine did you read that from? From the magazine called how to be a bitch!"

"Noo. In the magazine what to do when your former best friend starts acting cruel and is being mean to you."

"A former best friend? I thought I am your sister... Was," she corrected herself.

"A sister that kisses her own sister!" Jane nagged, feeling so frustrated at Maura.

"Again with the kiss? Really, Jane?"

"Yeah. Again, Maura!" Jane confirmed angrily. "And which one do you mean? Be more specific. The one at the game or after that?"

"You know what, Jane? You're disgusting . And the kiss was too."

"You're breaking out in hives from all your lies? I hope you get a rash!"

"Oh, but I won't because I am telling the truth," Maura said but she started scratching her neck. Jane managed to get under her skin in a matter of seconds and Maura just lost control of her own temper.

"Oh, yeah. I can see that," Jane said pointing at Maura.

"You know what?" Maura asked angrily. She was so affected by Jane's outrageous behavior. Jane was being preposterous and she must know it. "I wish I have never played that stupid game!"

"And I wish I've never met you!" Jane answered back angrily without much thinking. She just spit the words out like a venom, quickly without any hesitation.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" I scolded Jane after hearing her last words to Maura. I didn't know what they were bickering about because I only heard Jane's last sentence when I came back in the room but I just couldn't believe my ears. No matter what Maura have told her - Jane had no right to do that. Nothing could justify her behavior and her mean words to Maura. "Apologize to Maura! Right now!"

"First she has to apologize," Jane answered me back.

"Jane. Apologize! Immediately!" I insisted, getting so angry at my daughter. She couldn't talk to Maura like that. She probably regretted her words - I could see that - but her pride was hurt and she would never apologize. I knew that very well. But I wished I could make her.

"No, Ma. I am not five and I won't apologize. You can't tell me what to do, I am not a small child."

"And yet, you're acting like it," I told her, seeing Maura's hurt face. She just looked away, trying to cover it and then she left the room without saying anything. But I couldn't blame her. I looked at Jane with disappointment.

"What!?" she asked casually, like nothing had happened but she still looked furious.

"You went too far, Jane, and you know it."

"Is there a specific reason you called me or I can go home?" Jane asked me, still angry, trying to calm her nerves.

"Why do you insult Maura like that? What did she do to you, Jane?" I demanded to know. I honestly didn't know what happened and why they were fighting so harshly.

"You know what? Never mind! I'll just go," she said, leaving the room.

"Jane." I followed her. "Can't you be civilize and talk to Maura like a normal person? What's the matter with you two?"

"Ma, that's none of your business!" she answered me back and went out.

I knew that Jane was really angry but that couldn't justify her behavior. She just left the house without any explanation.

**AN: In the next chapter I promise to explain Maura and Jane's feelings and motives, and why they act that way (or at least I'll try to explain). And just a small spoiler for the next chapter: Angela already has a new plan in her mind on how to make up their quarrel. I hope you're looking forward for the next chapter. I am looking forward for your feedback. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you all for your feedback. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Reviews are always welcome**

Chapter 9

Maura was a coward. At least she felt like it when she thought back to the moment that Jane started the fight. But she has always acted like a coward when it came to Jane. She never found a courage to confess her feelings for Jane. And she hated herself for it, now even more than ever because they were still fighting. And she didn't even know what they were fighting about. All she knew was that Jane was really angry at her and it had something to do with the kiss. It had everything to do with the kiss actually. She wasn't really mad at Jane but could she pretend everything between them is all right when Jane acted that way? When she was so mad at her for some reason? When Jane was so hostile all the time like she had done something wrong? And she really had no clue why Jane was acting that way. But she knew one thing - there was no way back. And Maura wasn't even sure if she wanted things the way they were before. This time things were different. She knew the kiss was make-it-or-break-it move and things turned out not the way she excepted. Maura regretted for everything that happened after the stupid game, as Jane called it. She really did felt sorry, but she didn't intend to sit silently and let Jane and her vile behavior get under her skin. She was fighting with Jane only because she couldn't let her win. After she found out that Jane feels nothing but anger towards her, Maura just couldn't get over it. And she had to see Jane every day - they still worked together - so it was really hard. And it was hurting her. But Maura wasn't going to give up. There was no way.

* * *

Jane was angry at Maura. Before everything that happened in the past couple of days, she was angry mostly at herself. But now she was mad at Maura, too. In the beginning of their friendship she was frustrated that she never had the guts to tell Maura the truth, to let her know how much she like her and that it was more than just a friendship that she wanted from her. She had developed feelings for her best friend but she kept it all to herself. But ever since that kiss, Jane couldn't find herself a place, not anymore. She got furious when she kissed Maura. But it was her own fault actually. She was the one with great expectations. And when nothing happened further she got mad at Maura even though she knew Maura didn't deserve that. It wasn't Maura's fault at all. Maura hadn't done anything wrong, not really but they just started fighting and Jane couldn't stop it. She couldn't prevent it. She just couldn't help fighting with Maura, being so angry at her. Maura just didn't feel the same way and when Jane found out it really hurt her. She just didn't know what to do anymore.

Jane wanted Maura so badly. She expected her to say something about the kiss. Anything. But Maura had done nothing in return. She didn't kiss her back, she didn't say anything. Well, she did later but it was different. Not what Jane expected. She didn't want that kiss, not when it was out of spite. And she knew it was out of spite because she had never seen Maura so angry. Though she liked the kiss she felt guilty for going so hard on Maura just because she didn't kiss her back. Just because she didn't feel the same way. But Jane just couldn't overcome the grief when she found out that Maura didn't have any feelings for her whatsoever. She was heartbroken. And her anger outweighed everything else. She just lost control. And she was still grieving and raging at the same time for getting her hopes up and falling so hard on the ground. Jane couldn't stop fighting with Maura ever since that kiss.

But maybe it was all for the best. She preferred being mad at Maura than being close to her and not get what she expected. It was easier to stay away from her when they were fighting. When she was so mad. Because before the kiss and everything that happened after that, Jane had hope. She could at least hope, and dream that maybe someday Maura would return her feelings. And having hope was a great thing. But it was exhausting and really bad for her, too. The more she dreamed about Maura, the harder it got for her to accept the truth. And since Maura made it obvious that she didn't like her back - Jane was sure about that right after the kiss, she finally had opened her eyes - so she just preferred things to be that way. It was a lot easier. And safer. The further she stayed away from Maura, the better.

But the one thing that Jane regretted was her words to Maura. She said that she wished she had never met her. But that wasn't true. And Jane really wished she could go back in time and take her words back, erase them form Maura's memory completely. When she saw how upset Maura got even though she didn't show it, Jane just knew right away. Maura was hurt by her words and Jane couldn't blame her. But the words just slipped out of her mouth. She didn't have a filter or something. She was furious and she just said things that she didn't mean. And now there was no way back. She couldn't go in the past and correct her mistake so she had no other choice but to keep pretending. She couldn't muster enough courage and come clean with Maura and there was no way to apologize either. Her pride was hurt and she didn't intend to apologize even though it was for Maura - the only person she loved. And she loved her so much. Staying away from Maura was the best option for now. And Jane knew that very well. She couldn't think of a better choice. There was no other way. Staying away from Maura, being mad at her all the time and treating her badly was her only option that she had left. Jane just couldn't think of a better way to overcome her feelings for Maura. Far from the eyes, far from the heart, as they say. She couldn't stop seeing Maura because they worked together but the least she could do was to keep a safe distance from her.

* * *

I didn't want to interfere in Maura and Jane relationship but I just couldn't take it anymore. It was about time to do something. I told Jane to come at Maura's house and that it was urgent. I didn't want to scare her but I had to make sure she would appear. And getting Maura in the room was the easiest task. But the rest of it wasn't so hard as well. When Jane came, looking pretty concerned about me, I just called her in the same room as Maura. She didn't even notice her presence (or at least she didn't show it if she did), concerned about me, ignoring Maura completely because she was paying all of her attention to me. Then I quickly made an excuse to go out of the room and before they knew it I closed the door behind me. And then I locked it right under their noses. I knew it was kind of sneaky but it was necessary. I couldn't think of anything else. I hoped that when I leave them all alone for so long and they had nowhere to go and no way to escape, they would finally start talking to each other. And be friends again. Being more than that was a wishful thinking. But for the moment I just hoped that they would restore their friendship back. Being in the same room for too long would give them some perspective or at least I hoped so.

"I won't let you out until you two make up," I warned them through the locked door.

"No, Ma!" Jane yelled through the door. Then she knocked at the door angrily shouting, "Open the door, Ma! I have to pee!"

"Since you're acting like a small child, you can pee in your pants!" I answered back through the door at Jane. She could make up any excuse she liked - I wouldn't fall for it.

"Just open the fucking door!" Jane started banging angrily on the door but it was too late. I already made up my mind so I left them alone, going out. I was going to come back in a couple of hours. I hoped they would make up by the time I got back.

"Really?" Maura exclaimed, filled with indignation. "That's the best idea you could come up with?" she asked Jane, seemingly agitated form her behavior.

"If you have any better idea then be my guest!" Jane answered and pointed at the door.

"No. I will just wait." Maura sat down on the bed calmly.

"Wow! You're a genius!" Jane said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "How did I not think of that!?"

After that Jane started banging on the door again, yelling "Ma! Open the door!"

"I don't know why you even bother. It's like you don't know your own mother. She would never let us out. Not before we make things up," Maura explained, trying to stay calm even with all the banging that was really annoying her.

"Oh, great! I think you're right. And I just got an idea," Jane said and she stopped banging and turned to Maura, going near her. "Let's pretend. We say we are all good and she lets us out. What do you say?"

"But I don't want to pretend," Maura said, crossing her arms defensively.

"You'd rather stay here locked up for hours!?"

"I just don't want to lie to your mother. And plus, I don't even know why you are so mad at me."

"You don't know why I am so mad!?" exclaimed Jane, looking questionably and a bit offended at Maura.

"No. Do you?" Maura asked back, rising her eyebrow questionably.

"That's it! I am not talking to you," Jane said, hurt by Maura's words. She knew why she was so mad at her but she would never tell Maura the reason so it was pointless to argue.

"You are acting like a petulant child, Jane. You're being ridiculous."

After that they both fell into a long silence. They stood there silently, looking at each other from time to time, Jane pouting, getting frustrated from Maura's calm demeanor.

"Jane?" Maura said but Jane turned away from her, still looking pretty petulant. "Jane, I am ready to take your offer. Let's pretend. If we pretend that we are okay now, your mother will let us out. And I really need to get out of here soon. I have to go to the bathroom."

"Who's the child now?" Jane nagged. She just couldn't help it.

"Jane, I really have to pee. Did you know that holding your urine for too long can weaken the bladder muscles over time? It can also cause urinary tract infections due to bacteria build-up."

"OK. Ew! You can stop now," she interrupted her.

"Ma!" Jane got up and started banging at the door again. "Open up. Maura have to pee. And this time's for real."

"Angelaa," Maura went near Jane, too and started yelling through the locked door. "Would you open the door please?"

"Ma! Come on! Just open the door," she begged.

"You can open it now, Angela. Jane and I are good. We are friends again."

"We are not good," Jane stopped banging and looked at Maura.

"But you're helping me," Maura pointed out.

"Yeah. To get away from you."

"Okay. But we can still pretend that we are all right and your mother will let us out."

"Are you blind, Maura? Don't you see what my mother is trying to do? She doesn't want us to make up, she want us to make out."

Maura gave her unbelieving look.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean that she's trying to set us up. She wants us together. As an item. Haven't you noticed her attempts lately?"

"I don't know..." Maura wondered for a while, thinking for a few minutes.

"She even set us a romantic date. If that's not the most obvious thing in the whole world then I don't know what it is."

"Actually, I did notice. Lately she's been acting very strangely. But I didn't know why."

"I just want her to stop being so nosey all the time and stay out of my life. At some point she has to understand that what she's doing is wrong."

"Well, she is a very stubborn woman and a protective mother," Maura said to Jane.

"Overprotective," Jane retorted. "Waaay over."

"So it's understandable, Jane. She just wants what's best for you. She's just trying to help, I am sure."

"You know what, Maura? Since she doesn't want to let us out, let's call someone for help. I have my cell phone with me."

"But if she took the key with her then I don't think that anyone would be able to lets us out without it," Maura concluded.

"Let's call Frankie," Jane suggested. "I think he would know more about my mother's plan."

"Even if he knows something, I don't think he would tell us, Jane."

"Oh, I think he will," said Jane, determined to get the truth out of him.

After that Jane called Frankie and she started questioning him through the phone. With the right amount of pressure he gave everything away. He told Jane all about their mother's plan to set her up with Maura. He told her every detail that he knew about.

Jane knew her mother well enough. She knew that her mother loved interfering with her life especially with her love life. Of course Jane wasn't entirely sure at first but then she saw the hints. The romantic dinner that her mother organized for Maura and her was a giveaway. A big one at that. Her mother wanted to set her up with Maura. It was obvious. And after the talk with Frankie, he just confirmed what Jane already knew. But she was tired of her mother's attempts so find her a spouse. She was desperate so she thought of something, being so affected by Frankie's confession. She needed to do something.

"Let's do something about it," she suggested, looking at Maura, starting to make a plan in her head. "Since she wants us together then let's give her that. The joke will be on her. She deserves a payback, don't you think so, Maura? Are you up for it?"

"Yes," Maura agreed with Jane.

Then they both sat down, thinking of a plan for a payback. Since Jane's mother didn't let them out and they had no idea when she would come back, the least they could do was sit down and talk with each other, and form a perfect plan for revenge. They started working together, forgetting about the past and their quarrel. They were focused on making plans together, consumed and excited with this new idea for a payback.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you all for your kind reviews, I really appreciate it. I am really glad that you are hooked on my story and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I like writing. Your feedback is what gets me motivated, wanting to write more for you, guys. But just as any other story, soon it will have to end. I hope you stay till the end of my fanfiction. And don't forget to write your comments and say what you think about it. I hope you have lots of fun while reading this chapter. :) **

Chapter 10

Lately Jane and Maura were acting really strange. I didn't know what to think anymore. Sure, after I locked them up in one room, they seemed to make peace. I think they were good for now. They seemed to put their differences aside. My plan must have worked. But after that day, they both started behaving really strange. It was kind of odd because they have never acted like that before. Unfortunately my mission wasn't fully successful - they weren't an item but at least I made things better by locking them up in the room and now they were best friends again. At least I thought that way. But I started having some doubts about it. And it began when all the strange things started happening.

Something strange happened a while ago. It was a day after Jane and Maura had put their differences aside. Back then when I got back to unlock the door everything seemed fine. They both looked pretty content, talking to each other and they weren't bickering as usual. So I thought that everything was fine between them. They didn't seem very mad at me for locking them up in a room for hours. Maybe just a tiny bit because when I freed them, Maura ran into the bathroom and Jane started explaining that they were shouting at me to open the door. But I wasn't there, as I told Jane and she didn't seem to mind a lot. But the next day that happened:

Jane just got back from work and Maura was already back in her house, cooking some dish and I was helping her out. Maura was wearing some casual dress and an apron while cooking but when I heard Jane's words to Maura my jaw dropped to the floor.

"Oh my God, Maura! You look so hot in that dress! Is it hot in here or is it just you!? You look fucking awesome," Jane exclaimed, looking at Maura in awe. She just entered in the kitchen and started talking like that!

"Jane, language!" I scolded her. "Don't talk to Maura like that. What is going on with you?"

I couldn't believe my daughter. What she was saying and the way she talked with Maura! It was really odd because she never acted that way before. And I just didn't know what to think. Sure, she made her compliments before but now it seemed like she was exaggerating.

"Well, you look beautiful too," Maura retorted, beaming. "Doesn't she look lovely today, Angela?" she asked me.

And I just stood there, dumbfounded. I didn't know what to say. Friends don't talk to each other like that, do they?... But maybe I was being paranoid, thinking that something was happening between them. So I let it go without saying anything.

* * *

But strange and awkward things like that happened all the time. A weird thing happened one day when I asked Jane for advice, too. We were all alone in the room and Maura was out so we could talk freely.

"Hey, Jane. I want your advice on something," I said to my daughter.

"Sure," she shrugged nonchalantly, looking expectantly at me.

"I want to buy something nice for Maura because I want to thank her for her hospitality. She lets me live in her guest house so I want to buy her something special. Something she will love. Do you have any ideas?"

"I don't know, Ma."

"Perhaps a nice dress or shoes?" I suggested, asking for her opinion.

"If you want to buy her a really nice shoes that she will love, you'd gonna have to bankrupt because they are really expensive, Ma."

"Ok, then something more casual and not so expensive... Something I could afford. Like a pajamas, for instance. She wear pajamas, right? Everyone does."

"No, she doesn't," Jane said and I looked at her. "She sleeps naked," she added quickly, saying it so casually.

"And how do you know that?" I was shocked to find out that my daughter knew something so personal about Maura. Has she checked it for herself!?

"She told me, Ma. Gee, you should have seen the look on your face."

"Then what do you suggest? What should I take her?"

"Well, she doesn't need pajamas. She already has a whole wardrobe filled with dresses," Jane started listing. "Oh, and she has nice boobs and I love them," she muttered under her breath.

"What? You love her boobs?" I asked, shocked at Jane's confession. I just couldn't believe my ears and Jane's bluntness but I heard her say it.

"T." Jane said but I couldn't get what she meant with that one letter.

"Tits?" I finished the word I supposed she meant to say, raising my eyebrow questionably. What the hell was going on!?

"T," she repeated. "T as boots with the letter 't', Ma. Not boobs."

"Oh."

"You should totally check out your hearing, Ma. What's the matter with you?"

"So you don't love Maura's boobs. Correct?"

"No, I just said that I meant boots and not boobs." Jane explained to her mother, sounding ambiguous about what she meant to say and then she turned away, biting hard her lip. She needed to play it cool though it was really hard because she was finding it really amusing to mess up with her mother like that.

* * *

I stared suspecting something was going on between my daughter and Maura. Their behavior was out of the ordinary and I wanted to know what was going on.

Jane and I had dinner with Maura and then we helped her clean. I was the one who helped Maura clean because Jane wasn't the helping type. I was doing the dishes while Jane was saying goodbye to Maura. Then Jane went out and after Maura showed her out of the house, Maura went to her room. Then I noticed something when I started cleaning the table - I saw that Jane had forgotten her phone on the table so I hurried to take it. I wanted to give it back to her before she left. But in that moment a message came. I didn't want to read it but it just popped up on the screen. It said: _"Jane, come back when your mother goes to sleep. I want to make love to you. The previous night wasn't enough... I can't wait to feel your tongue on my lips and your hands all over my body. Again and again. I am insatiable for you."_ I shuddered when I saw that the message was from Maura.

"Ma, I forgot my phone," I heard Jane's voice and it startled me so I dropped the phone on the floor.

"Maa, be more careful," Jane scolded me as she picked up her phone from the floor.

"Jane, where are you going?" I asked her. I needed to know the truth. What was going on?

"I am going home, Ma. Did you forget?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," she retorted without any hesitation. "Do I need to think about it for some reason?"

"You could just stay here," I suggested, looking at her to see her reaction.

"I can't sleep with Maura, Ma. Don't be ridiculous."

"Sleep WITH Maura?" I asked, shocked because I heard her say it loud and clear.

"Sleep IN Maura. In her house," Jane clarified.

"But you said 'sleep with her', Jane."

I could swear she said that. I was sure of it.

"Why would I say that? I think you should get your ears checked, Ma. I am starting to worry. It's getting worse and I think it's really serious."

After she turned around, Jane smiled mischievously at herself, quickly leaving the house. She could barely keep a straight face so she hurried to exit Maura's house. Then she read the text from Maura and she laughed all the way to her apartment. Maura was a genius! Tough for once second Jane wished Maura's text was real but she tried not to think about it, laughing at her mother. She loved messing up with her. The game they were playing was so much fun and Jane really liked it. She just couldn't wait to tell Maura all the details.

* * *

It was a movie night.

"Hey, girls. What are you up for tonight?" I asked them, sitting on the couch between them.

"Ooh, I know," Jane exclaimed as if she just thought of something. "Maura and I can watch a movie together while you try to set us up. And not tell us about it," she added.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to play it cool. Maybe Jane was bluffing and she knew nothing about my plan. There was no way she had found out.

"Ma, cut the crap out," Jane said, exasperated from her mother playing clueless.

"Jane!" I scolded her for her language.

"Stop pretending. We already know what you're trying to do. You tried to set me up with Maura. We know about your plan and honestly... it worked" she made a pause, taking Maura's hand to prove her words "because Maura and I... we are together. We are a couple."

"Yeah, sure." I answered, skeptical. Sure, they acted really strange lately but I couldn't believe it. Jane didn't sound very sincere.

"Though you already know that," Jane pointed out.

I didn't know anything! All I could do was guess and wonder.

"Remember when I happened to forget," she made and air quotes, "my phone on the table while Maura sent a message the minute you took it. Remember that?"

"Really, Jane? That's a really bad joke. And Maura," I turned to face her, "I didn't expect that from you. Was that the only way to show me that you're together? Couldn't you just come and talk to me like you're doing right now?!"

"Well, Jane thought it would be fun."

"Maura!" Jane interrupted her.

"So you are a couple? For real?"

They both nodded their head positively.

"Yes." Jane confirmed.

"Yeah...well, I am not buying it. Just a minute ago you said it was a joke so I take it, you are not a couple. You were just messing up with me. And now you're doing it again. But I am not buying it."

"Are you joking? You don't believe us?" Jane exclaimed, looking shocked that I didn't believe her.

"After what you just confessed that you did... can you blame me?"

"But it's the truth," Jane said to me.

I really didn't know what to think. I had no idea was all of it true or they were still messing up with me just because I tried to set them up. But there was only one way to find out.

"Then prove it. Kiss Maura and prove me that I am wrong for not believing you," I dared Jane.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: This is the last chapter. I hope you had fun reading my story. Let me know what you think about it**

Chapter 11

The plan worked and Jane had so much fun messing up with her mother but it had to stop at some point. It was true that Jane was having fun while she was messing up with her mother and their revenge was the thing that brought Jane and Maura even closer than before. She enjoyed all the nights she spent with Maura, telling her all the details from the previous day and the things that have happened during it. They were spending hours together, talking, thinking of a new ways for revenge.

Her mother was still being really nosey and she obviously was still trying to figure out whether she and Maura were really a couple. It was time for the final step. Jane and Maura were going to lie that they are together as a couple. At first Maura didn't agree to lie but Jane managed to convince her. Angela just had to stop trying to set them up and put her nose where it didn't belong. For Jane it was necessary to tell her mother that they are a couple so she could leave her alone and not interfere in her love life anymore. Not that she had any. Though she really wished that the lie they were going to say was the truth. After telling Maura that her mother wanted to set her up with somebody she managed to convince her pretty easily. So they both agreed to lie to her mother that they are a couple. And then find some peace after that. Her mother would be happy and she would definitely leave them both alone. At last.

The plan was clear and really simple - just tell the lie. They both thought that Angela would believe them. After what they did to mess up with her, they were certain that it will be a piece of cake to convince her. But it turned out it wasn't. The plan definitely didn't involve kissing. They haven't talked about it.

When Jane heard her mother's request, she was just shocked. She didn't know what to do. A kiss was what got them into that place so she was scared. And they haven't planned it so she didn't know about Maura. What would she think about it? Would she go that far just to prove her mother that they are together and confirm their lie? Jane didn't know. So she just had to improvise. To make her mother believe them without actually kissing Maura.

"You see," she took Maura's hand and kissed her palm as to confirm her words.

"That's not a real kiss, Jane," I told them. Jane wasn't ready to kiss Maura so they must be faking it. But I wasn't sure.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" Jane said, dragging Maura toward the other room, holding her hand. After they entered, Jane closed the door behind her.

"We can't kiss just to prove my mother that we are a couple. Right?"

"Why not?" Maura asked. "It's just one kiss."

"Just one kiss is what got us into this situation in the first place... But never mind. Forget about it. How do we convince my mother? The plan didn't involve kissing. So think of something, Maura."

"So what? We just kiss and your mother will leaves us alone. You said it yourself. Now is not the time to back out, Jane. It's just one kiss. I don't know why you are freaking out."

"Well... for one, I thought that kissing me is repulsing. At least that's what you said to me," Jane said a bit offended at Maura, thinking back when they were fighting. She didn't want to bring it up again but she just couldn't let such bad things happen all over again.

"What? I've never said that."

"You said, and I quote: 'You're disgusting . And the kiss was too.' I remember that," Jane quoted Maura's words, leaving the details out. She remembered everything pretty vividly. But she didn't mention her own words to Maura which she still regretted for.

"This doesn't count. I was mad at you back then. And plus, need I remind you what you told me, Jane?"

"I didn't mean it, Maura. I was just angry... Otherwise I would have never said that. I am sorry."

"All right. Never mind," Maura waved her hand. "What do we do with your mother? We just go there, kiss and prove her that we are together. Nothing hard. I don't see any harm, Jane. Otherwise I don't think your mother will believe us. And plus, the plan was your idea. You are the one who insisted on playing such games in front of your mother."

"But... I-I.. I don't want to kiss you..."

"You don't?" Maura asked and looked at Jane, trying to hide her disappointment.

"No."

"Of course you don't," Maura muttered, looking at the ground sullenly.

"Not just to prove something that it's not even true. Otherwise..."

"Otherwise what?" Maura asked hopefully.

"Nothing," Jane answered, deciding against it. She couldn't tell Maura what she was thinking. There was no way.

"Then what do you suggest, Jane? Should we forget about your plan and tell your mother the truth? What other option do we have?" Maura asked, waiting for an answer. She was getting a bit frustrated because of Jane's behavior. "Why did you want to lie to your mother in the first place that we are a couple?"

"Because I wanted it to be true..." Jane muttered, feeling bold and frustrated at the same time. It just slipped her out of her mouth because of her anger but after she said it, she immediately started regretting.

"What do you mean?" Maura asked, getting near her, intrigued.

Jane didn't know what to do. She felt really odd after telling these words to Maura. She needed to cover them. She was scared to tell Maura the truth.

"I think we are stalling and my mother would wonder what we are doing for so long."

She quickly changed the subject, hoping that Maura would just let it go and wouldn't question her.

"Jane?"

"Yes?"

"What did you just say?"

"I said that my mother would wonder what we are doing here for so long."

"Before that," Maura insisted on Jane repeating her words but Jane was so panicked that she didn't know what to do.

"I don't remember, Maura!" Jane answered defensively. "Do you remember what you said yesterday? Or even two sentences before that!"

"What did you want to be true? Our relationship?" Maura asked but Jane just stood there silently. "Jane? Why did you want to lie that we are a couple? Would you answer my question?"

"Well... I-I uhm... I don't know, Maura... You know what they say... a lie repeated multiple times becomes truth."

"That is not correct," Maura answered quickly. No lie could become truth no matter how many times a person repeats it. "It sounds ridiculous," she concluded.

"I didn't mean it literally," Jane pointed out, rolling her eyes. "I did it...well... Mostly because of my mother just as I told you. She is nosey and I just wanted her to leave me alone. That's all. And I guess... partly because I was hoping that something might happen."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth then? Why are you saying it now, Jane?"

"Because... because it's not easy, Maura! I know that you have no feelings for me, at least not the way I want you. You just don't feel the same way so why would I want to tell you. There's no point. And all I could do is ruin our friendship because of... because of me and my stupid feelings. But never mind. Just forget about it. Let's pretend that didn't happen and move on. I don't want to destroy our friendship because of some... infatuation."

"Infatuation?"

"Yeah. Infatuation... Or love... It doesn't matter. What's the difference!"

"Actually there's a distinguish-"

"Yeah, I know, Maura."

"Wait a minute. Is this the reason why you acted like that when we kissed in the game?" Maura asked, thinking for a few minutes, looking a bit confused.

"Duh!" Jane rolled her eyes as she was stating somrthing so obvious.

"And the reason why you wanted to lie that we are a couple?" Maura was still trying to analyze Jane's behavior after they kissed.

"I already told you, Maura. I wanted to lie mostly because of my mother. I was trying to teach her a lesson. She should know better than that. What she did by trying to set us up is wrong. She is so nosey and it's really frustrating, Maura. She should mind her own business and finally understand that-"

Jane could finish her sentence. She didn't see that coming but Maura pounced on her so abruptly. Maura silenced her with a sudden kiss and Jane didn't know what to do and what was happening. Not that she was complaining though. Just when she started kissing Maura back, returning her psssionate kisses, her mother walked on them. She didn't knock or ask for permission to come in, she just walked, uninvited.

"Ma! Next time knock first!"

"So you really are a couple?" I asked, looking at them. They were kissing but they abruptly stopped when I walked in and I had no idea what was happening. Have they planned this just to prove me that they are a couple? Becuase when I asked them to prove me by kissing they refused. I didn't know what was going on between them. But I had to find out.

"Yes," Jane confirmed, smiling. "We are a couple... Well... actually, no. We are not. We were just joking."

"You were joking? Really?" I couldn't understand what was happening. First, they try to convince me that they are a coupe and now they say that it's a joke. I just couldn't understand what kind of game they were playing. And I haven't deserved it. All I was trying to do was help them realize their true feelings and yet Jane didn't seem really grateful about it.

"Or... perhaps we weren't..."

"Were you joking, Jane?"

"You'll never know," Jane concluded and looked at me with a devious smile on her face.

They seemed to enjoy that little game. I couldn't understand whether they we joking or not. And I really wanted to know the truth. So I just left them alone, thinking. I would find out what's going on. All I needed was a good plan...

"I think we should tell your mother the truth. That we are a couple. And this time for real," Maura stated, smiling at Jane.

"Are we? A couple?" Jane smiled back at Maura, enjoying to hear her say it.

"Well, I thought I made it obvous," Maura said, looking Jane in her eyes.

"Maybe you should confirm it. Once or twice. Just to be sure," Jane joked and Maura obliged and kissed her.

"What will we do? Will you tell Angela about us?" Maura asked in the end.

"Nah," Jane waved her hand dismissively. "She could wait. We will tell her... Eventually."


End file.
